


The Sounds Of Shattered Glass

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Daniel was doing after Bregman left with the tape in Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds Of Shattered Glass

Daniel sat in the silent shadows of the infirmary's isolation room. Alone. Bregman was long gone with the last moments of Janet's life. Those few seconds, the end of one of the brightest stars Daniel had ever known.

Anger had resigned to the dark place where all the crap in one's life resides, leaving that pierced hollow space housing the concept of true loss. Or as Janet would have put it 'hiding out sucking down the last of my whisky, Doctor Jackson'...either is acceptable. It's her fault anyway. If she hadn't shown him where she hid it in her office (for medicinal purposes) after Sha're's death, he would never have known about it. He bet there was a whole lot more he didn't know about her. But hey, he did know more than most.

He knew she drank tea, not coffee. Something about antioxidants mixed with a year abroad in England, she never looked back. He knew she had an affinity for Gilligan's Island along with an unfathomably meek understanding as to why he, Daniel Jackson, thought she looked like Mary-Ann. The thought still made him grin. He’d always had a crush on Mary-Ann. He knew she loved Cassie more than life itself and thanked God every day for the child. She was a friend, a mother, a soul mate....a hero.

Daniel was done contemplating the unfairness of it all. He had done that with his parents. You never find the answers you are looking for. He took a quiet breath, the desire to move, to get up, not forthcoming. Raising the bottle to his lips he drained the last of Janet's finest and resolved that her secret would die with him. He studied the bottle, noticing his faint reflection on the smooth surface. This is what she left behind. She left *him* behind. He gripped the bottle by the neck and hurled it at the nearest wall. Tears danced down his cheeks to the sounds of shattered glass.


End file.
